


The Pakhan's Increasingly Demanding Mob Wife

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bathing/Washing, Breeding Kink, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Heat Sex, Intersex Omegas, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pregancy kink, Pussy Spanking, Sex Toys, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: It's the days leading up to Yuuri's heat, and the changes to his body have Victor's mouth watering.Even when he's in heat and so submissive, Yuuri can still be so demanding.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 70
Kudos: 391





	The Pakhan's Increasingly Demanding Mob Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri is back!  
> I didn't mean to take such a long hiatus with this (more on that later), in fact, I didn't mean to take one at all. It just... happened. But it's back now! 
> 
> If you enjoy this please leave me a comment and let me know, it really helps me out 💕

“Ugh…” Yuuri grumbled as he sat, cuddled in Victor’s lap. 

“Something the matter, darling?” Cooed Victor as he put his pen down. Really, he already knew what the matter was--  _ sort of.  _ He’d smelt it a day or two ago when Yuuri woke up - his heat was due to arrive in the next week. 

“No… just my chest is starting to hurt a little.” He murmured, and Victor’s hand came to cup his chest. Yuuri hissed at the cold touch against his scorching flesh, taut with tension and swelling with heat milk. 

“You don’t have to come with me to Christophe’s banquet tonight if you’re going to feel uncomfortable, you know.” Victor said. “I can handle this collaboration and stuff on my own.” He reassured, but Yuuri shook his head. 

“You know I like to come with you and support you at these things.” He smiled sweetly. “I’ll be okay for the night, promise. Plus, I’d never let you go alone to these events.” He huffed with an adorable pout. “God knows which sponsor is trying to set you up with their mafia daughter knowing full well you’re married.” Yuuri hissed, brow creasing and practically seething at the very thought of someone else draped over Victor’s shoulder. But god, the pout on his face was so cute. 

“Alright. You’ll let me know though, won’t you? If you start to feel uncomfortable and want to go home.” Yuuri nodded. “Do you want to go and get ready, then? I’ll come and join you in a bit, I just have to finish some last minute details for that movie premier thing we were invited to in two months' time.” Sighed Victor. “No idea that Spiderman liked dog clothes but… whatever.” He chuckled. Yuuri hopped off his lap with a kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll get ready now.” 

***

Yuuri tried three different dresses before finally stepping into one that could accommodate the fullness in his chest. Yuuri had just finished dressing when Victor came into the bedroom. 

“Y-Yuuri--” He gasped, eyeing Yuuri’s body up and down. The dress had a full collar and sleeves, yet Yuuri’s breasts were just covered by a band of fabric, the plush flesh threatening to spill out of the fabric. The dress had the sides cut out, but still maintained that hip high leg slit that was just so  _ Yuuri. “Godspodi,  _ Yuuri… y-you look--” Victor took a deep, shaky breath. 

“It’s the only dress that fit my… you know…” Pouted Yuuri. “God, I hate that they get so big during my heat it’s just-- nothing ever fits.” He frowned as Victor stepped forwards, arms wrapped around his waist as he pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of Yuuri’s breast.

“Well, I think you still look undeniably  _ sexy.”  _ He chuckled, much to Yuuri’s delight as he leaned in to kiss those plump, pink lips. 

“Well, that’s all that matters.” Cooed Yuuri, kissing him back. “Have I got time to do my hair and makeup before we leave?” Asked Yuuri as he pulled back.

“Of course.” Victor huffed. “I’d never say no to you.” Yuuri grinned and went over to his vanity table, Victor following suit. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and neck, pressing kisses to Yuuri’s hair as he glanced at their reflections in the mirror. “You’re so gorgeous…” He sighed, one hand snaking down to the exposed skin of Yuuri’s under-breast.

“A-ahh--” Yuuri gasped a little at Victor’s touch. “Sorry, they’re a bit sensitive.” 

“It’s okay.” Victor comfortingly smiled, thumb teasing the taut skin. “You’re sure you’re alright to come?” Yuuri nodded. 

“I’ll just be a bit grumpy, probably.” He laughed softly. “But what’s new?” Victor let out a breathy huff of amusement, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. 

“I’ll let you finish getting ready, then. Come down when you’re done?” Yuuri nodded quietly, leaning to kiss Victor’s lips before letting him go.

———————————————————————

The Katsuki-Nikiforovs made a grand appearance, as usual. All eyes were on the Pakhan’s Mob Wife™ which, again, is nothing out of the ordinary. But oh… Victor just  _ knew  _ they’re staring at the fullness of his chest, the meat about to spill out from the fabric, the way his nipples protrude through the fabric. He just knew. His arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, fingertips sliding protectively into the exposed waistband of his lace panties. 

Yuuri was a little less chirpy than usual, a little less flirty. Which was good for Victor’s heart, but it felt like a bit of character was missing. He could understand, though. The changes to Yuuri’s body in the days leading up to his heat were the most uncomfortable thing ever, or so Yuuri claimed, so naturally, he was more tired than he normally would be. 

“Well, if it isn’t the Katsuki-Nikiforovs.” Christophe chuckled as he came over. “Glad you could make it. You look stunning as usual, Yuuri,” Winked Christophe, “even more than usual.” Normally, he’d get an amused reply from Victor and something flirty from Yuuri, but instead, he was rewarded with a bit of a growl from Victor, and just a cocky smile from Yuuri. Christophe blinked, but it only took him a few seconds to put the pieces together. 

“Ahh,” Christophe exclaimed with a smile, “it’s baby making season. So? Are we to expect an heir?” He asked, brows wiggling as Victor looked to Yuuri for an answer. 

“Well, darling?” Cooed Victor. “Are we expecting an heir?” Yuuri chuckled. 

“I  _ would  _ prefer it if I was the only person Victor was paying attention to.” Yuuri mused with a soft pout. They’d never mentioned children until just now and honestly, the idea was not very appealing to him. Besides, the fact that it hadn’t been brought up prior just told him they probably didn’t want children. After all, Victor would have said so if he wanted them - he’s always very clear with what he wants.

“How would the two of you have time for a child when you’re too busy having sex?” Christophe asked with a lighthearted laugh. Victor raised a questioning brow towards Yuuri, a teasing smile on his face. 

“He’s right, you know.” He winked. “I do quite enjoy ravishing you anywhere at anytime.” Yuuri’s nose crinkled again at the thought of a child. 

“God… my worst fear is being disrupted by parenting responsibilities.” Scowled Yuuri. “Especially if I’m being eaten out, you know how much I enjoy it.” He pouted, to which Victor chuckled again. 

“Well, if that does happen, I’d just have to reward you twice as much, wouldn’t I?” Victor grinned, pulling Yuuri in closer to his body, so they were chest to chest. 

“Hmm. That  _ does  _ sound appealing.” Yuuri said plaintively. “But not as appealing as having you all to myself whenever I want. Besides, you’d reward me twice asn much for anything.” He deadpanned and Victor couldn’t help but smile. He was right, after all. Victor had a knack of spoiling him. “I don’t want a kid.” Yuuri declared with a frown, to which Victor let out a laugh that almost sounded relieved.

“Whatever you want, my Yuuri.” Victor reassured.

“Oh, how wonderful it must be to be so in love.” Christophe chided with a proud smile. “You lucky gits. Come on, let’s get seated.”

The couple followed Christophe into the banquet hall and sat down in their seats. 

“What’s on the menu?” Yuuri asked as he sat down beside Victor. 

“Smoked salmon starter with salad, seared fillet mignon with red wine sauce and dauphinoise potatoes, and a chocolate torte. Okay for you?” Yuuri nodded. 

“The seared fillet sounds nice. It’s been a while since we’ve had that.” 

“You should have said.” Chuckled Victor as Yuuri’s head fell onto his shoulder. “You know I’d give you whatever you want.” He cooed, kissing Yuuri’s head as their first course arrived at the table. 

“Then… will you feed me?” Yuuri asked with a devious grin, and obviously, Victor could not say no to his gorgeous lover. 

“Of course.” With a coquettish smile, Yuuri climbed into Victor’s lap, his side leaned against Victor’s chest as his legs crossed over Victor’s thighs. “Comfortable?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Ahh,” Yuuri parted his lips and Victor laughed, poking at a piece of salmon and salad. 

“Eager.” He chided. “Here.” Victor held the fork to Yuuri’s mouth, who took it gratefully, enveloping the fork between plush, plump lips. “Nice?” Asked Victor as Yuuri cocked a brow, swallowing. 

“Ahh.” Yuuri opened his mouth again, demandingly, much to Victor’s amusement. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Victor’s fork poked at the salmon again, picking up some salad on the fork as well to feed Yuuri. 

“Can you squeeze some lemon onto it too, please?” Yuuri asked as Victor poked at the salmon again. 

“Of course. You should have said so.” He chuckled, picking up the wedge of lemon, squeezing it over Yuuri’s salad. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri grinned, opening his mouth again for Victor to feed him. 

“I like it when you’re like this, you know.” Victor mused as he continued to feed Yuuri his starter. 

“What, grouchy and in pain?” Huffed Yuuri, opening his mouth for the last bit of his salad. 

“No,” Victor laughed, “I mean when you’re clingy like this, wanting to be as close to me as possible, demanding to sit in my lap.” Finally, Victor was free to make a start on his own starter. 

“I always demand to sit on your lap.” Pouted Yuuri. “It’s always  _ you  _ who tells me no.” He huffed petulantly, arms folded across his chest as he scowled. 

“That’s because knowing you, you have something naughty planned.” Teased Victor as his free hand ran up and down Yuuri’s leg. “But I know today, you just want to be cuddled.” Victor fondly laughed as Yuuri huffed again. 

“Taking advantage of my vulnerability… hmfph.” Yuuri pouted again, but Victor quickly kissed that pout off his face. 

“Uh-oh… you’ve upset Yuuri.” Christophe chided from a few seats across. “You’ll have to make that up to him soon.” Winked Christophe knowingly as a teasing grin split across Yuuri’s face.

“You heard.” Teased Yuuri. “I want compensation.” 

“Whatever you want, my love.”

Their plates got cleared away and Yuuri began to shift uncomfortably in his lap. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Asked Victor as both arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Y-yeah, just… a bit sore is all.” He sighed, Pitifully, Victor’s hand snaked up to gently caress the soft skin of his breast, fingers massaging gently to help him relieve some of the pressure for now. 

“Will you be alright for now?” Yuuri nodded as Victor’s hand lowered back to his waist. 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” Reassured Yuuri. He leaned in to kiss Victor, and unbeknownst to the both of them, Yuuri’s nipples had slipped out from the fabric with the swelling of his breasts, revealing his pink buds, perky and hard with the soreness. Under normal circumstances, no one could keep their eyes off Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, but everyone at the table had just witnessed Yuuri’s nipples slipping from the fabric of his dress and naturally, they couldn’t stop staring. Christophe had to cough to try and get the couple’s attention. 

Of course, everyone at the table knew better than to get caught staring at the Pakhan’s mob wife. As soon as Victor pulled back from the kiss, gazes dropped back to the empty table and much to the relief of everyone, their main courses followed quickly. Victor’s eyes landed on Yuuri's exposed nipples, and then darted back to glance around the table, eyes sharp and narrow as he took note of where everyone was looking. 

“Baby—“ 

“Hmm?” 

“Let me just…” Yuuri glanced down to see what Victor was doing when he noticed the fabric of his dress had slid down to reveal his nipples. 

“Oh.” He sighed with a smug smile. “Pretty and pink, right?” He chuckled as Victor’s soft hand ran up Yuuri’s breast. Yuuri hissed, jolting in his lap, clamping a hand over his mouth to hold back what would have been a mewl as Victor tenderly caressed Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri bit his lip as Victor kissed the taut skin, getting dangerously close to his nipple. “What are you doing, Vitya…?” Yuuri asked cautiously as Victor’s lips wrapped around his nipple, giving it a soft suckle. Yuuri’s body distorted the view, but it didn’t stop  _ everyone  _ from knowing exactly what was happening.

Yuuri gasped in surprise as a little squirt of milk released from his nipple, Victor moaning at the delicious, sweet taste. “V-Vitya…!” Victor shifted beneath him, and Yuuri could feel his growing erection against his thigh. Victor sucked again, more creamy milk filling his mouth. “H-hurts… a little…” Yuuri groaned and if either of them looked up, they’d see red faces all around. Victor pulled off his nipple, lapping up the stray droplets of fluid before pressing a kiss to his nipple. Yuuri let out a relieved breath as Victor pulled away.

“Sorry darling, you’re just… delicious. I couldn’t hep it.” Victor quietly sighed. “This is just for me to taste.” Victor winked, kissing the top of Yuuri’s breast as he slipped Yuuri’s nipples back beneath the dress. “And see.” Yuuri scoffed. 

“Please,” he said, rolling his eyes, “you know I like it when people look at me.” Yuuri grumbled as Victor cut him a piece of fillet. 

“I know, but I’d have to kill anyone who laid eyes on you.” Grinned Victor as he held a fork to Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri opened up, taking the steak and potatoes into his mouth. 

“Don’t kill them all.” Huffed Yuuri on disapproval. “Who’s gonna look at me if you keep killing them?” Questioned Yuuri with a scowl. 

“Me.” Victor crooned, cutting up another piece of meat. 

“Well, that’s lovely and all but I like to draw other people’s attention too. You know, look but can’t touch?” Yuuri grinned as Victor fed him another forkful. 

“I know.” Victor dramatically sighed. “Just… let me have my possessive streak.” Yuuri laughed softly. 

“Fine, fine,” he mused, “whatever you say, my love.” 

***

Yuuri found himself slowly falling asleep in Victor’s lap. Their plates had been long cleared, but Christophe and Victor still had business to talk about. Victor seemed to notice too, that Yuuri was getting tired. 

“Do you want to go home, baby?” He cooed to Yuuri who shook his head, eyes fluttering shut. 

“No, we can stay. Sorry, I’m just really tired.” Yuuri mumbled, cuddling up closer into Victor’s lap. Christophe chuckled. 

“It’s strange not to have a chirpy, witty voice contributing too, you know, Yuuri.” Christophe teased. Yuuri’s nose crinkled as he scowled. 

“I’m not too tired to kick your ass Chris, don’t push it.” Yuuri hissed between gritted teeth as Victor’s chuckle rumbled low in his chest, vibrating against Yuuri’s body. 

“Let me know if you want to go home, okay?” Crooned Victor, to which Yuuri grumbled again in annoyance. 

“I already said okay.” Growled Yuuri but Victor could only find his short temper absolutely adorable. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll leave you to rest.” The omega snuggled up closer in his lap, eyes closed as Victor watched the rise and fall of his chest with every breath.

“He’s exceptionally endearing when he’s like this.” Teased Christophe, but Victor growled possessively, holding on tight to Yuuri, very much bemused. Christophe backed off. “Alright, I get it, you're both more protective this time of the year. No flirting till after next week, then. Back on topic.” Christophe’s tone turned serious once more. “What are we going to do about Jorge and his little fiasco?” Victor let out a heavy sigh. 

“Apparently, he knows where our dock in Colombia is.” Victor huffed. “So before we do anything to Jorge, we have to find out where that leak came from and deal with it. I know I already have my suspicions.” 

“You do?” Victor nodded. 

“Marco tried to haggle with me the other week, but not on him paying me, on me paying him.” Victor began. “His daughter has some costly medical bills and he wanted me to pay him more than we’d agreed for the job. I said no, obviously, and he just accepted it. My guess is that someone else saw an opportunity to get some information by paying more for what they wanted than I was offering him for what I wanted.” Victor let out an exasperated breath, his frustration at the whole situation beginning to grow. “You got any other suspects?” Christophe hummed in thought. 

“None I can think of.” He said. “But I think I’ll observe… ask around… someone knows something about this.” 

The conversation continued, almost drawing to a close until suddenly, Christophe stopped talking mid-sentence. “Is he--” Victor drew his attention to the omega in his lap, soft purs rumbling in his chest. Victor chuckled fondly, his hand tangling in Yuuri’s soft hair. Christophe let out an amused huff. “Honestly I wouldn’t have guessed that the mob wife could still seem so innocent.” He chided, to which Victor agreed. 

“Mmh. It was a surprise to me too when he spent his first heat with me. But, we should stop talking because he’d kill you all in a heartbeat if he knew we were talking about that. And  _ I’d  _ get put in the doghouse.” Victor half expected a snide remark to come from the sleeping omega, but it seemed as though he were truly asleep. “I should get Yuuri back. We’ll continue this talk next week.”

***

When they made it home, Victor carried Yuuri from the car and into the house, up to their bedroom. 

“I can walk, you know.” Yuuri had protested, but Victor was insistent on carrying him. 

“I know, but I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” Smiled Victor as he pushed open the bedroom door and let Yuuri down. 

“Can you help me with my dress?” Asked Yuuri tiredly as he turned around, exposing the zipper. 

“Of course.” Victor gazed at Yuuri’s back and shoulders, admiring every crevice as he slowly pulled the zipper down to reveal more of his soft, creamy skin. He couldn’t help but run his hand down Yuuri’s back, following the zipper right to the crease of his ass. The dress fell off of Yuuri’s body as he freed his arms, stepping out of the fabric. “We have a meeting tomorrow under the guise of  _ official business.”  _ Victor said as Yuuri turned back around, now only in his panties as he climbed onto the bed, Victor following suit. 

“Oh? Is this about that movie premiere we were invited to?” Asked Yuuri, to which Victor nodded. 

“It’s a good opportunity to invest our… less legitimate fortune.” Victor said. “So I’ve called for a meeting tomorrow to talk about it. Are you alright to come or do you want to stay home?” 

“I’ll come.” Yuuri answered quickly. “I always like to accompany you.” 

“You won’t be too uncomfortable?” There was a sly grin on Yuuri’s face, one that Victor was a little suspicious of. 

“No.” He grinned. “I’ll make sure I’m comfortable.”

———————————————————————

Now, what Victor didn’t realise Yuuri meant by  _ ‘I’ll make sure I’m comfortable’ _ was that Yuui’s idea of making sure he was comfortable meant turning up to the office meeting  _ stark naked.  _ Victor was literally about to have a heart attack as Yuuri came downstairs in only heels, his Louis Vuitton trench coat draped over his shoulders.

“Y-Yuuri,” Victor choked, “a-are you not… you know… c-clothes…?” Yuuri shook his head nonchalantly. 

“Bras make my nipples sore nowadays. The lace is too scratchy recently - my nipples are really sensitive.” He huffed. “And my skin gets too hot and sore as well. I don’t like it. None of them fit right at the moment either.” Victor groaned. “What’s the matter? Don’t like that others can see?” Winked Yuuri and  _ oh,  _ Victor was going to die an early death. 

“W-we can find you something more comfortable, if you want.” Suggested Victor, but Yuuri was quick to snap back.

“No.” He quipped. “The fabric rubs against them and it hurts. I’m not wearing one.” And Victor of all people knew there was no arguing with Yuuri. Now, Victor didn’t care how Yuuri dressed in the slightest. But one sight he always,  _ always  _ needed to keep reserved for himself was Yuuri’s cunt. And said cunt was currently bare and exposed, and most likely leaking too. 

“Can you put some panties on then?” Begged Victor. “Please? I want to save that for myself.” He held his breath as Yuuri huffed. “Please, Yuuri…?” Victor was giving Yuuri those puppy dog eyes he loved so much and obviously, Yuuri would put on a pair in a heartbeat should Victor ask. But, Yuuri also liked to watch Victor squirm a little. 

“No.” He smirked smugly. “My cunt is extra sensitive today.” He lied with a playful pout. “The fabric makes my lips feel tender. I don’t want to.” This time, Victor continued to persist. 

“Please, Yuuri? For me?” He pleaded. “I just want to save that for me to see. I  _ hate  _ when other people can see you that exposed too.” Oh, watching Victor squirm with anticipation was a sight that made Yuuri feel so  _ powerful.  _ “Please Yuuri, I’ll reward you with anything you want, anything.” Victor bit his lip in anticipation with bated breath. 

“Anything?” 

_ “Anything.”  _ And as soon as that word fell from Victor’s mouth, a thought came to his head-- a thought that he despised more than anything and anyone he’d ever met. He regretted it instantly. 

“Then… when my heat comes… I want you to fuck me with  _ Viten’ka. And  _ I want to come before you get to touch me.” That was the point where Victor knew he’d made a grave mistake. Before he could go back on his word and argue, Yuuri had already turned around to head back upstairs. 

Yuuri grinned. He knew how much Victor hated  _ Viten’ka,  _ and the way he got so possessive over Yuuri when he used it was the best feeling in the world. That feeling when he’s riled Victor up so much he can’t hold back, that feeling when Victor finally,  _ finally  _ goes beyond rough and goes  _ feral  _ as he fucks into Yuuri… that’s a feeling he could only invoke in Victor by teasing him with one  _ Viten’ka.  _

Yuuri returned five minutes later, wearing the most enticing pair of red panties, Louis Vuitton trench coat draped back on his shoulders as his heels clicked. Fuck, Victor literally choked. He could see the outer lips of his cunt, red and swollen with preheat, spilling out of the skimpy lace. The lips were ripe and plump for the taking, ever so enticing, and Victor’s mouth watered at the sight. He just wanted to get on his knees and  _ feast.  _ The way the coat fell just covered Yuuri’s nipples,  _ thank god,  _ he thought, Victor had no idea if he was going to make it through the day without killing someone. “Ready to go?” His husband cooed sweetly.

“Y-yeah, umm… l-let’s go.” 

***

No one in the office was ever surprised when Yuuri came into the building in just lingerie, but it  _ was  _ a bit surprising to see that he’d forgone a bralette, too. And of course, their men were not to stare for too long, lest they face the wrath of the Pakhan. Yuuri, however, very much enjoyed the fleeting glances and blushing faces, much to Victor’s chagrin as they stalked to the conference room.

Victor sat down at the top of the table, Yuuri cuddled up in his lap, eyes fluttering shut as they waited for their men to file in. Victor’s hand gently cupped Yuuri’s breast, making sure to cover his nipples with the trench coat as much as possible. 

“M-mhh…” 

“Okay?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Still a bit tender but… it’s nice.” Victor’s thumb ran over Yuuri’s nipple, pulling a soft breath from the omega, who pushed his chest into Victor’s groping hands. “C-can you umm… just… squeeze a bit? It helps relieve some of the ache.” Yuuri sighed, to which Victor obliged, his hand gently squeezing Yuuri’s breast. A trembling breath fell from Yuuri’s lips as relief washed over him. 

“That okay?” Yuuri nodded again. 

“Y-yeah, just slowly, please.” Victor mindlessly massaged Yuuri’s swollen chest as they waited. A few minutes later, people began to file into the room, taking their seats around the conference table, and knowing better than to even chance a glance at the omega in Victor’s lap.

“You’re all on time.” Victor commented as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut again. “As you know, Yuuri and I have been invited to a movie premiere in a couple of weeks time.” He said. “On official business and not… well, you know what I mean. So. We thought it’d be a perfect opportunity to… make some quick money. We won’t be able to do it ourselves, so we’re relying on you.” Explained Victor. 

“What umm… how exactly are we going to exploit this event then?” Anatoly asked. 

“The company organising this will have a spreadsheet. One that shows each of the sponsors and guests, me and Yuuri included, as well as how much of a cut of profit they get paid for being there. So we need you to get access to that spreadsheet. It should be linked to the company’s bank accounts or some source of funding, and from there, funnel a small percentage of that money into one of our offshore accounts.” Instructed Victor.  _ “Only  _ for the profits made from the premiere, don’t touch anything else.” Anatoly nodded. 

“The rest of you need to help Anatoly cover his tracks. It’s a bigger task than it sounds, but Anatoly should be able to lead you on it.” Victor’s hand continued to mindlessly rub Yuuri’s swollen chest, the omega purring in his lap. He could tell that everyone was deliberately looking away, trying not to pay attention to the elephant in the room, lest Victor kill them all. 

Faint moans came from Yuuri as he nuzzled up closer to Victor, much to his amusement. “That nice, huh?” He teased. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri hissed, shifting to push his chest further into the firm touch of Victor’s hand. 

“Erm— just one question…” Ivan began. “What does a movie premiere have to do with a luxury dog clothing brand?” Victor huffed in amusement. 

“Maybe you can find—“ Victor was interrupted by another purr from Yuuri, and naturally, Victor couldn't help but turn all of his attention to Yuuri. “Baby?” 

“Keep… keep going…” Yuuri mumbled as Victor’s hand moved to his other breast and began to squeeze softly. “M-mhh…” He sighed in relief as he felt some of the tension leave his body, his chest suddenly feeling less heavy with Victor’s hand. 

“Like that?” Yuuri nodded tiredly. “Comfortable?” Yuuri nodded again, and with his omega tended to, Victor turned his attention back to the meeting. “So, as I was saying…” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri’s heat came in full swing just two days later. He awoke to find Victor already out of bed, but his scent continued to linger, clinging to the sheets and to the array of Victor’s shirts laid out in their nest. His skin was crawling with an uncomfortable heat as he whined, his body already sweaty and aching. His cocklet was hard and red, a stream of precome already dribbling from the tip. His clit throbbed with need, the plump lips of his cunt swollen and red with arousal, slick sliding down his thighs. 

God, he was desperate, desperate,  _ desperate  _ for friction. He turned over onto his stomach, whining tiredly as he grabbed Victor’s pillow, slotting it between his thighs. “A-ahh… Vitya…” He mewled, voice weak as he called for his alpha. “Hngg--” His hips began to move on their own, humping Victor’s pillow as the soft cotton brushed his sensitive folds. Slick instantly began to gush from his folds, soft moans tumbling from his lips as his hips ground down against Victor’s pillow. 

“Baby, you--” Victor gasped at the sight of his darling omega, lost in pleasure, his pillow stuffed between his thighs. “It’s started.” Victor instantly felt himself harden in the confines of his suit pants. 

“D-Daddy…” Yuuri whimpered, unable to stop his hips from moving as he turned to look at Victor, eyes pleading and glazed over with lust. Victor climbed into the nest, large hands grasping Yuuri’s hips. 

“Daddy’s here, baby.” He cooed, hand curving down Yuuri’s ass to spread his plump cheeks, admiring his winking rim and the way his plush folds peeked out from between his thighs. “Tell me what you want.” Cooed Victor as he prised the cushion away from Yuuri’s hips, now saturated in sweet slick. Victor expected a plea of  _ “you, please, Daddy…”  _ But instead…

“ _ V-Viten’ka _ … ahh…” Jealousy bubbled in Victor’s chest but after all, he did promise Yuuri. He was more surprised that he could remember through the haze of his heat - just goes to show that even when Yuuri’s writhing and desperate and vulnerable, it’s still his dear omega calling the shots. Victor could only chuckle as he reached into their box of toys for Yuuri’s favourite dildo.

If he was going to give Yuuri whatever he wanted, however, he at least wanted to have some fun. He dragged the thick tip of the dildo through Yuuri’s wet folds, tearing whines from his throat as his body lurched at the touch. The tip bumped his clit as Yuuri’s thighs tensed, fists clutching the bedsheets. “Say please, Baby.” Cooed Victor deviously as he continued to use the toy to tease his clit. 

“Please-- please-- please, Daddy, Please, Vitya!” Yuuri cried out as Victor brought the tip of the dildo to kiss Yuuri’s fluttering entrance. Yuuri’s cunt twitched, already eager to suck in the large tip. Victor may loathe this dildo with a passion, but he sure loved to watch Yuuri beg for it. With a smug smile, Victor plunged the toy all the way in. “Ahh--  _ haa!”  _ Yuuri gasped, eyes blown wide as the dildo split him open. 

Yuuri’s chest was pressed to the bed, body supported only by his trembling legs as Victor worked the dildo in and out of him with a smirk on his face. Yuuri’s hips rolled back, attempting to take the dildo in deeper, but Victor held him still, eager to watch him plead and scramble beneath him. Victor was going to  _ torture  _ Yuuri with the very toy he loved the most.

He pulled the dildo all the way out, relishing in the cry that tore from Yuuri’s throat, cunt twitching and desperate to be filled. “Nghhh! C-come on…!” Pleaded Yuuri as Victor dragged the thick tip of the dildo between Yuuri’s folds, bumping the tip against Yuuri’s clit. The omega literally shrieked as the soft tap of the dildo against his clit sent sparks up his spine, cocklet twitching as his cunt dribbled desperately. But Victor was insistent on teasing. 

He continued to knock the tip of the toy against Yuuri’s clit before dragging it back through his folds. Frustrated, Yuuri turned onto his back, parting his legs further apart in hopes of enticing Victor in. “Come on, Vitya…” He pouted petulantly, hips rocking and eager for Victor to just get on with it. When Yuuri was spread out like this, a needy, yet fatigued smirk on his face, body flushed and cunt swollen, Victor just wanted to free his erection and dive right in. But Yuuri had made a specific request, and he knew Yuuri would punish him for not honouring said request. And being punished by Yuuri is worse than an aching erection. 

Victor relented, sliding the dildo back between the folds of Yuuri’s wet cunt. “Ah--  _ haa!”  _ Yuuri wailed, gripping the sheets as his hips bucked, pussy clamping around the toy as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “O-ohh… oh… Vitya…” Yuuri preened as Victor began to thrust the toy in and out of Yuuri’s slick, swollen lips. 

“You look so pretty…” Victor murmured as one hand ran up and down the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. “Fuck… Yuuri…” He bit his lip, erection threatening to burst the seams of his pants at the ethereal sight of his husband. “So beautiful…” Yuuri whined, keening under Victor’s praise as his hips rode back against the dildo, meeting Victor’s thrusts. 

“A-ahh! V-Vitya! Ohhh… f-feels so god… m-more…” Victor couldn’t help the pang of jealousy in his chest--  _ seriously,  _ he was jealous of a piece of silicon. Granted, said silicon was the exact same size and shape as himself, but even so, surely it didn’t feel better than him, right? Victor knew better than to challenge Yuuri. So, with a kiss to Yuuri’s plump ass, he pumps the dildo in and out harder, faster, driving it deeper. 

“Ohhhhh! Vitya!” Yuuri all but wailed into the sheets, pussy clamping down around the thickness inside of him. He was breathless, hands reaching to fist the pillow beneath his head as Victor brought his free hand down to rub Yuuri’s belly. Fuck… he could feel the way the dildo stretched Yuuri, the girth bulging beneath the taut, firm skin, in exactly the same way he did himself. It was  _ hot,  _ to say the least. His hand ran up and down Yuuri’s stomach before his thumb landed on his clit. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri shrieked, hips bucking into the touch of Victor’s fingertips against his clit. “F-fuck, m-more… more… ahhh…” Yuuri contracted around the toy, face washed over with bliss as Victor pumped the toy in and out of his wet cunt.

“You’re so pretty…” Victor shakily gasped. “My pretty Yuuri… my beautiful husband…” Yuuri keend under Victor’s praise, letting out a lewd mewl as his hips rocked into Victor’s touch.

“Ah, ah, ah, c-close… V-Vitya… close… oh… oh…” Victor couldn’t help it, he wanted to tease Yuuri to  _ death  _ for requesting this toy. His hand pulled off Yuuri’s clit, grinning as Yuuri whined. “Vitya… come on…!” Victor had to hold himself back from stroking himself - this was all about Yuuri. With a rather cruel smile, he yanked the dildo out of Yuuri, leering as he squirmed and moaned like a whore, face flustered and sweaty as a frustrated cry fell from his face. “P-please… please I’m so cl-close…” Yuuri hiccuped, lip tugged between his teeth as he gazed at Victor, eyes begging. But instead of giving Yuuri what he wanted, Victor put the dildo down. 

“You haven’t fulfilled my request…” Yuuri warned whinily as he gritted his teeth.

“In due time, darling.” Victor chuckled. “Honestly, even when you’re like this you’re still making all the orders.” Victor freed his cock from his suit pants and Yuuri’s cunt literally gushed another flood of slick as his thick length bounced, already at full mast, the tip red and wet.

“You’d better hurry up.” Growled Yuuri with a huff. Victor didn’t respond. He didn’t even touch himself, despite the desperation he felt.  _ This is all about Yuuri,  _ he chanted to himself,  _ Yuuri, and Yuuri only.  _ Victor brought his hand down to gently caress Yuuri’s cunt, already so wet and sodden. Yuuri wriggled beneath him, cunt twitching at the feather light touch of his hand. “Vitya…” Yuuri whimpered impatiently as Victor’s hand lifted off his cunt. Yuuri closed his eyes, holding his breath with anticipation as he waited for Victor to do  _ something.  _

And do something he did. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri shrieked, whole body jolting at the sudden sting over his pussy. Fuck. that was  _ incredible.  _ Yuuri’s whole body shuddered, moans tearing from his throat as Victor stroked over his bare pussy, twitching violently as he writhed under Victor’s hand. “V-Vitya…” Victor took that as his cue to go again. 

“Another?”

_ “Please…”  _ Oh, when Yuuri begged like that, how could Victor possibly say no? Victor raised his hand again as Yuuri gazed at him with hooded eyes, glazed over with lust. Victor’s brought his hand back down with a sharp  _ slap!  _ to Yuuri’s cunt, ripping another hoarse cry from the omega, whose hips bucked against the hot palm of Victor’s hand. His cunt burned, but it was the most delicious burn, the most pleasurable pain. And  _ god,  _ did Yuuri look stunning under him. 

“Nnghh…” Yuuri’s thighs quivered, his chest puffing out with each heady breath. “M-more… Vitya… again…” He begged. “P-please… I need it…” Victor was so,  _ so  _ tempted to take Yuuri right then and there, pound him into the mattress until he was full of come, stuck on Victor’s knot. But Victor had to keep reminding himself  _ this is all about Yuuri. Only Yuuri.  _ His free hand grasped his length, wrapping around the thick girth to help tae of some of the edge. He gasped, letting out a soft breath as he stroked himself twice before turning his attention back to Yuuri, whose hips rocked against his palm. 

“Ready for another?” Yuuri nodded frantically. Victor lifted his hand again.  _ Slap!  _ The spank against Yuuri’s cunt resonated throughout the room. 

“Aghhhh!” Yuuri yelped again as his cunt throbbed, sensitive and tingling with warmth as he dug his feet into the mattress to push his hips into Victor’s hand. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck…” Yuuri whimpered, a shaky breath tumbling from his lips as he caught his breath. “G-gimme… another…” Without protest, Victor spanked his cunt once more. “Ahmmm!” The next spank was directed right on Yuuri’s clit, and it sent sparks of electricity coursing through Yuuri’s body. His hands gripped the pillow above his head to keep himself grounded as he panted, hips stuttering as a soft whine escaped from his lips. 

Yuuri’s cocklet ached with need as it twitched, precome dribbling from the tip. Vitor wrapped his hand, slick with juice, around Yuuri’s cocklet. “Mmghhhh…!” Yuuri cried out in relief as Victor’s warm hand stroked his cocklet. “Vitya… o-one more… I want it…” 

“One more spank?” Yuuri nodded. Victor released his cocklet and took a moment to admire Yuuri, spread out on their silk sheets. Yuuri pouted a little, staring into Victor’s eyes as he spread his thighs as far apart as possible to expose his cunt, red and sodden with abuse. “One more, and I’ll make you come, okay?” Yuuri nooded, hips eagerly lifting off the mattress. Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, relaxing as he waited with bated breath for Victor to deal the last spank. 

_ Slap. _

“Anghhhhhh!” Yuuri wailed, back arching off the bed, toes curling into the sheets as his hips thrusted off the mattress. The last spank was euphoric. Pleasure buzzed under Yuuri’s skin, coursing through his nervous system as his fingers gripped the bedsheets, knuckles turning white. He tossed his head back, mouth open with a loud cry as his hips shuddered at the soft petting of Victor’s hand against his sensitive peach, plump and ruined. Yuuri was sure he could come like this. 

“Good boy… so good for Daddy…” Yuuri mewled as Victor’s hand pulled back. He could feel his alpha’s gaze burning into his abused pussy. His cunt winked, a rivulet of slick sliding down and between his cheeks and Victor couldn’t help it as he ducked down, tongue lapping up the dribble of slick. 

“Ngh! V-Vitya! P-pease… I need to come… I need to come so bad…” Yuuri’s shivered as Victor pressed a chaste kiss to his cunt, smiling softly into the folds as he licked his lips. With one last kiss to Yuuri’s pulsing clit, Yuuri preened. “ _ V-Viten’ka _ … p-please…” Victor pouted at Yuuri’s cries for his dildo instead of his  _ husband--  _ but then again, he’d made Yuuri a promise. 

Victor’s cock was so hard, it was almost painful. He shivered as he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving himself a few long, slow strokes to ease the pain. He bit back a low moan, eyes squeezed shut as he massaged the base of his knot. 

“Vitya… come on…!” Victor’s few moments of bliss did not last long, for he had an incredibly needy omega to take care of. But Victor, naturally, only found him to be the most endearing person in the world. With a soft huff and a smile, Victor picked up the dildo, much to Yuuri’s relief. Yuuri bared his cunt to his alpha, keening as Victor dragged the dildo between his folds, covering it in juice before pushing it in. “Anhhhhh…!” Yuuri’s hips rode back against the dildo, pussy clamping so tightly around the silicon that there was a heavy resistance when Victor pulled it out to push back in. 

“Ah, fuck, fuck, Vitya, fuck, I’m close…” Yuuri babbled, hips rocking against the silicone. “Oh, oh, ahnnn… V-Vitya, oh god, oh god, oh  _ god--!”  _ Yuuri gasped, sobbing with relief as his cunt contracted around the toy, his hips faltering as he squirted around the dildo, slick gushing onto the sheets as he threw his head back, whine after whine ripping from his throat. His cocklet convulsed, spurting pearly fluid up his stomach, some of it landing in his navel. Victor thought he could come at the sight of Yuuri taking his pleasure, juice squirting from his swollen, plush cunt.

“Beautiful” Victur murmured, struggling to keep his voice level as Yuuri came down from his high, pussy contracting, trying desperately to suck the dildo in as Victor gently pulled it out. One hand reached to stroke Yuuri’s cunt, relishing in the soft twitches and the quiet mewl it coaxed. “How do you feel?” 

“Y-you…” Yuuri managed to whisper, throat sore from moans. “N-need you… Vitya… please…” His breath caught in his throat, head hazy with desire as he fluttered his lashes, tears clinging to them as he panted desperately. When Yuuri looked this alluring, Victor couldn’t refuse. 

“Fuck…” Grasping his cock, he lined the tip up to kiss his fluttering entrance. He didn’t even get a chance to push in as Yuuri wrapped his legs around his waist, heels digging into his hips to force him in. “Ahh-- Yuuri!” Victor almost buckled above him, quickly finding his balance as the velvety, wet warmth suddenly enveloped him. 

“Ahhh… V-Vitya… feels so good…” Yuuri keened, arms wrapped tight around Victor’s neck as he rode his hips back against Victor, trying to get him in as deep as possible. “F-fuck.. More… more… fuck me, Daddy… mmgh…!” Victor let out a feral growl as he pulled out until just the tip remained inside, Yuuri’s cunt begging for more. Victor snapped his hips, plunging deep into Yuuri, ripping another yelp from the omega. 

“Fuck, baby, so good for me…” Victor murmured as he set a brutal pace, pounding Yuuri into the mattress. Yuuri’s breaths were hot and heavy, every puff brushing the side of Victor’s neck as he mewled in ecstasy, eyes rolling to the back of his head with every deep thrust of Victor’s hips. Every thrust of Victor’s hips struck Yuuri’s sweet spot exactly the way he wanted it, sending sparks of electricity through his body as he yelled out in blissful delight. “Baby, baby, I’m c-close… gonna come… fuck, fuck, ahh…” Yuuri clenched around Victor’s girth, tearing a low moan from deep within his chest. Victor’s hips stuttered as his teeth sank into Yuuri’s shoulder, head clouded over with lust as he spurted inside Yuuri. 

“Agh--!” Yuuri gasped, legs clamping tighter around Victor’s waist as a wet heat began to spread within him. He whimpered, fingers digging into Victor’s back, forehead dropped to his shoulder as he heaved. “V-Vitya… m-more…” Yuuri’s hips rolled, barely giving Victor a chance to soften as his warm cunt massaged his cock.

“F-fuck… baby… gimme a second…” Victor panted, pressing kisses to Yuuri’s neck and shoulders. One of Victor’s hands came to Yuuri’s chest to squeeze at the swell of his breasts. 

“Oh!” Yuuri cried out in surprise at the sudden pressure as Victor fondled with the flesh, fingertips rolling over his nipple. “Ahh-- ah, D-Daddy… ahh…” Victor’s kisses trailed down from Yuuri’s neck to his chest, indulging in the way Yuuri shivered beneath him. Hands came to his hair, threading through platinum locks as Victor kissed his nipple. Yuuri hissed, moaning as Victor began to suckle at the hardened nub. God, it was so hot, so wet as milk began to dribble from his nipple, thanks to Victor’s encouragement. 

“Mmh… fuck…” Victor murmured, tongue laving over the plush nub, kissing and licking as Yuuri preened under his attention. Victor’s tongue lapped up the rivulets of milk that dribbled from Yuuri’s nipple, groaning as that sweet, honey taste burst on his tongue. “Delicious… so sweet… Yuuri…” Victor groaned around his nipple, sending tremors through Yuuri’s body. Yuuri’s cunt convulsed around Victor’s cock, hips rocking slowly in hopes of encouraging Victor to just  _ fuck him. _

“Daddy… Daddy… please… come on…” Yuuri groaned as Victor pulled off his nipple, thumb flicking over the wet, pebbled fresh. Victor’s hips pulled back before thrusting back in with one deep, harsh thrust. “Aghh!” Yuuri’s hands moved down Victor’s body, nails digging into his back, bound to leave crescent shaped indentations. Victor’s head ducked as he began to pepper Yuuri’s other nipple in chaste kisses, moaning at the soft feel of Yuuri’s breast against his lips. 

Victor freed himself from Yuuri’s grasp and leaned back up. One hand held tenderly onto Yuuri’s hip, the other holding his thigh open to admire the way Yuuri’s cunt pulsed around his cock, ripe with arousal and red as a cherry as a mixture of salty come and sweet slick drooled around Victor’s cock. Fuck, it was such a sight… his thumb smeared through the mess around his cock, rubbing it into Yuuri’s clit. “V-Vitya… Daddy… please…” Victor knew he shouldn’t keep his omega waiting any longer. Pulling out, he slammed back in, punching a hoarse gasp from Yuuri’s lungs. “H-harder… fuck me full, Daddy…” Even through Yuuri’s fatigued, delirious state, he managed to toss Victor a flirtatious smirk. A low growl rumbled deep within Victor’s chest as both hands dug into his hips and he leaned down to Yuuri’s ear.

“I’ll fuck you till it takes… till you’re full of my essence…” Yuuri whimpered, arms wrapping back around Victor’s body, legs tangling back around Victor’s hips. Victor fucked him hard, pummeling his gorgeous omega into the mattress. Their scent was intoxicating. Citrus and cinnamon mixed with berries and honey made the perfect concoction of their love making, filling their noses with a dizzyingly satisfying smell. Yuuri was sticky and sweaty, hair matted to his forehead as milk leaked down his chest and Victor couldn’t resist as he ducked his head to shower Yuuri’s swollen chest in more attention. 

“Oh! F-fuck…! Vitya, Daddy, ahh, ahh… m-more…” Yuuri whined, legs trembling and spine tingling with pleasure at the dual stimulation of Victor’s lips around his nipple and his cock nailing him to the bed. “Ahh!” Yuuri’s whole body shuddered, chest puffing out, pushing into Victor’s face as milk squirted from his nipple. Victor let out a low groan and a sigh as he sucked, drinking up every last droplet of heat milk that stained Yuuri’s chest. 

Yuuri was reduced to mere whimpers, lashes wet and fluttering as his eyes squeezed shut. He was the epitome of debauchery, lascivious moans escaping his lips as Victor fucked him. Victor barely got any warning that Yuuri was going to come. Yuuri’s whines got louder, lewder, sharper as he got closer and closer to the edge of another orgasm. His chest heaved, breath quickening as his pussy convulsed around Victor’s cock. Yuuri’s sweet spot was surely bruised with the abuse it was taking, every nerve ending tingling with each slam of Victor’s cock. “Ah-- ah--  _ nghhhh!”  _ Yuuri’s body seized, back arching and muscles going taut as his feet dug into the mattress. His hips jerked as he came, squirting around Victor’s cock again as his cocklet stained his body. 

“Fuck--  _ baby--!”  _ The pressure was almost unbearable as a strained groan ripped from Victor’s throat at the sudden tightness. He could feel the base of his cock thickening, expanding with his knot and with three more violent thrusts, Victor forced his knot between the abused lips of Yuuri’s cunt, flooding him with semen. 

Yuuri could do nothing but lie there, cunt flexing around Victor’s cock. Each spurt of come inside him sent shivers under his skin, his cunt hot and pulsing and over stimulated. He could feel Victor’s panting breaths brush his sensitive nipple, pulling another soft bleat from the omega. 

Once Victor had caught his breath, he mustered enough strength to sit up, pulling Yuuri into his lap to arrange them into a more comfortable position, being cautious of the knot tying them together. “Feeling okay?” Tiredly, Yuuri nodded. Victor reached for the bedside table and picked up the bottle of water, unscrewing the cap. He slid a straw into the neck and held it to Yuuri’s lips. “Here, drink this.” Yuuri scowled, turning his head away like a petulant child. Victor chuckled at just how adorable his omega was when he was in heat.

“Hey,” he warned, “don’t be like that. Come on.” Victor tried again, but still, Yuuri persisted. “It’s just water. You don’t want to dehydrate. Let me take care of you.” Butstill, Yuuri frowned, nose crinkling. God, he just wanted to close his eyes and nap. “I’ll peel you some grapes?” Offered Victor. “I’ll peel them and deseed them and feed them to you.” Yuuri grumbled in annoyance, but allowed Victor to feed the straw into his mouth. “Good.” 

“You promised me grapes.” Murmured Yuuri. 

“Yes, but I can’t exactly peel them when we’re like this.” Reasoned Victor with a chuckle. “Wait a while, okay? I promise I’ll get you some grapes when I can move, okay?” Victor nuzzled his nose into the side of Yuuri’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the sweaty skin. 

“Love you, Vitya…” Yuuri tiredly mumbled. 

“I love you too. Take a quick nap, when you wake up, I’ll make you something to eat.”

———————————————————————

_ “Breed me, Daddy… fuck me full of your pups…”  _

Yuuri was  _ insatiable.  _ It had only been two days, but Victor genuinely didn’t think he was going to make it through the rest of Yuri’s heat. Yuuri’s stamina is amazing on the worst of days, but when he was in heat, his libido went through the roof. It was  _ astronomical.  _ Yuuri just begged and begged for more, babbles of  _ “Daddy, harder, fuck me, breed me,”  _ escaped Yuuri’s lips. Victor was so turned on, but he was almost certain his body was going to give way soon. But Victor couldn’t think about that yet, not when he had a pretty omega needing to be sated. 

“Yeah? You want Daddy to fuck you full?” Victor murmured huskily into Yuuri’s ear. “Fuck you over and over until you’re gaping with my come… until it takes… you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Yuuri could only whimper, hips pushing back against Victor’s cock. His cunt had been rubbed raw over the last couple of days. He was much more tender, much more sensitive than usual. 

“Ah, ah, ah, D-Daddy… please…” Yuuri begged, nails digging into Victor’s back, adding to the plethora of red marks that scratched Victor’s back. Soft, breathy whines tore from his aching throat. 

“I’ll give you everything you want, baby.” Promised Victor, littering Yuuri’s neck and shoulder in soft, butterfly kisses. His hand roamed down Yuuri’s body, settling on his stomach, where he could feel the bulge of his cock, plowing in and out of Yuuri’s body. Another cry fell from Yuuri’s lips as Victor rubbed the taut skin of his tummy, causing Victor to rub even more into his sweet spot. “You’re gonna be so full here…” Yuuri’s cunt flooded with slick at Victor’s words as Victor grinned. Yuuri might not want children, but he  _ definitely  _ had a thing for breeding, if the way his body reacted to Victor’s words was any indication. 

“Ah, ah, y-yes, Daddy… f-fuck… ahh…” Yuuri’ breathless moans trailed off into a needy whine when Victor pulled out. “Daddy…” He whined, pouting as Victor leaned up. “Come  _ on _ …!” Yuuri huffed, brows creased together as Victor chuckled. 

“Needy thing.” Yuuri was so adorable like this. Victor loved how submissive Yuuri became during his heat, though, admittedly, he missed the more dominant, demanding side too. The side that led, the side that ordered, part of Victor couldn’t wait for that side of Yuuri to come back. But for now, he’d relish in the rare occasion where it was  _ his turn  _ to demand. “Turn over for me.” Yuuri acquiesced, turning onto his stomach, knes planted into the mattress. He lifted his ass into the air, baring his plump ass and swollen cunt for Victor’s taking. “Good boy…”

Victor lined the tip of his cock up to Yuuri’s eager cunt, pushing in. Yuuri moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Victor draped his body over Yuuri’s back, lips kissing his ear. “I’ll fill you so full…” Victor murmured lowly, feeling Yuuri shudder under him. “Until it takes…” His hand snaked around Yuuri’s body to cup his stomach, thumb running in soft circles over his skin. “You’ll be so full here…” Yuuri whimpered as Victor pushed down on his stomach with the palm of his hand, the bulbous tip rubbing more insistently over Yuuri’s sweet spot, Yuuri’s pussy tightening sporadically as Victor’s hand trailed back up to his breast to squeeze. “And here…” 

“D-Daddy…” Whined Yuuri headily, mewling at the way Victor’s fingertips fondled his nipple.

“You’ll be so full of milk… just for Daddy to drink…” Yuuri could come just like this, Victor’s dick driving into him, his words setting off fireworks under his skin. Victor’s musings continued, until Yuuri’s pussy began to contract around him, the wet, velvety walls rippling around his cock. 

“Vitya… Vitya… I’m c-close… please… your knot… I need it…” Yuuri pleaded as Victor’s cock continued to punch faint, breathless sobs from the omega.

“Last one, Baby… I don’t think I can knot again after this…” Warned Victor pitifully, to which Yuuri pouted. 

“You promised to give me what I want--  _ nngh!”  _ Yuuri’s complaint was cut off by one last sharp snap of Victor’s hips. “Fu-huck!” Yuuri hiccupped as Victor’s hand dragged down his chest, and one touch to Yuuri’s clit sent him flying over the edge. Yuuri keened, his cunt palpitating around Victor’s member as he came again. 

_ “Yuuri--”  _ Victor gasped as he knotted for the last time inside Yuuri’s cunt. Fuck, he was so tired. He peppered Yuuri’s shoulders and neck in kisses, licking over their bond mark as Yuuri worked through the tremors of his orgasm. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri almost collapsed beneath him, but Victor held him up, turning them onto their sides so they could properly relax. 

“I did promise you whatever you want…” Victor recalled after a few quiet moments. “But I really don’t think I can knot again…” Yuuri let out an exhausted, yet amused huff. 

“Don’t worry,” he cooed deviously through heavy breaths, “I’m sure I can help you with that.” He craned his neck to face Victor, lips pouted for a kiss. Victor obliged, bringing their faces closer for a much needed kiss. 

“Mmh… I’m definitely drained for now…”

***

“Come  _ on…”  _ Yuuri begged as his hips rocked back against Victor’s dick.

“Baby… I  _ can’t…”  _ Grumbled Victor, face buried between Yuuri’s shoulder blades as he kissed across Yuuri’s neck and back. 

“You promised me!” Yuuri huffed, mewling as his hips shifted just enough to feel Victor’s tip right against his sweet spot. Victor’s hand dragged down Yuuri’s chest, loosely grasping his cocklet. “M-mhh…” Yuuri shakily moaned as Victor’s hips began to move again, slow and steady, too exhausted to keep up the rough pace he’d managed over the last few days. Victor’s nimble fingertips trailed down his cocklet and began to circle his clit. “O-oh!” Yuuri gasped at the zing of pleasure that sparked under his skin, stomach muscles clenching sporadically around Victor’s cock, pulling a hiss from his alpha. “Nghhh!” Another frustrated groan came from the omega. 

“Sorry, baby…” Victor mumbled into his skin, throat scratchy and rough as Yuuri growled beneath him, hips desperately trying to get Victor to move. Tears of frustration slid down Yuuri’s face. He looked absolutely debauched, hair disheveled, face stained red, lips kiss bitten. But  _ god,  _ was he gorgeous. 

“Fine.” Huffed Yuuri. “Get off me.” He pouted. “And pass me  _ Viten’ka _ .” Victor whined at Yuuri’s harshness. “If you can't get me off, _ Viten’ka _ will have to do.” Yuuri sat up, pulling himself off of Victor and turning over. Victor had to think  _ fast.  _ There was no way he was losing to a stupid silicone replica. Then an idea came to mind-- one that was new, one that was  _ oh so filthy,  _ but also one Victor was sure Yuuri would enjoy. Yuuri craved to be knotted, right? 

_ “Vitya!”  _ Whined Yuuri with a pout as he laid on the bed, legs spread and cunt, red and ruined, bared to Victor. 

“Let me try something.” Murmured Victor as one hand rested on Yuuri’s thigh, eyes trained into the sopping mess dribbling from Yuuri’s sodden pussy. 

“Come  _ on…”  _ Mewled Yuuri. “I need  _ something…”  _

“Do you trust me?” Asked Victor as he thumbed at the mess between Yuuri’s thighs, smugly smiling at the way his touch caused Yuuri’s body to jolt. 

“Clearly with everything except keeping up with me.” Yuuri petulantly huffed. Victor should be offended, but he can only find his darling omega endearing. Victor took that as a  _ yes.  _ He pressed Yuuri’s thighs further apart and swiftly slid two fingers into the loose, gaping folds of his cunt. “Vitya…” Yuuri growled warningly, “what are you doing…” Victor could feel Yuuri’s cunt desperately throbbing around him, eager for more as he crooked his fingers, stretching his already lax pussy. 

“Just trust me, okay? I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Victor cooed as he pushed in a third finger. 

“M-mhh…” Yuuri closed his eyes, hips rolling to ride back against Victor’s fingers as the scissored his plush peach. “Aghh--!” Yuuri gasped sharply, hips jerking violently against Victor’s hand as three fingers became four, and the thumb of Victor’s other hand began to rub over his clit, circling the pearly nub in slow circles. “V-Vitya…” Yuuri inhaled shakily, chest puffing out as he relished in the heavenly burn of the stretch of four fingers. Yuuri’s hips began to jerk more insistently against Victor’s hand as each crook of Victor’s fingers pulled another weak moan from the omega. 

“V-Vitya… more… come on…” Yuuri whined, and as Victor had expected, Yuuri was most definitely enjoying this. But still, Victor wanted to be sure.

“Tell Daddy what you want.” He crooned softly as Yuuri writhed against the bed, rocking back against his hand yet at the same time, trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure. 

“Y-your h-hand… please… Daddy… more…” Yuuri hiccuped, more tears of frustration and euphoria rolling down his flustered cheeks. His breaths were shallow, quickening every second as he anticipated Victor’s next move. Victor folded his thumb into the palm of his hand as Yuuri’s hips rocked fervently against his hand. 

“Ready, baby?” Yuuri’s head nodded violently as he preened. 

“P-please… Vitya…” Victor pushed, slow and steady as Yuuri cried out beneath him, babbling and swearing as his legs kicked. The pleasure was  _ astronomical.  _ Victor bit his lip, holding his breath as he watched Yuuri’s hungry cunt envelope more and more of his digits, right up to the knuckles. The thumb over Yuuri’s clit kept him grounded, kept him distracted from the slight pain he felt with Victor’s hand. 

“Take a deep breath, baby.” Yuuri inhaled deeply, head tossing to the side to bury his face in the pillow. Victor’s hand pushed in, Yuuri’s cunt sucking him in past the knuckles. 

“Nnghhhhhhh…” Yuuri let out a long, drawn out moan at the stretch of Victor’s knuckles pushing through his folds. Victor was careful, almost too careful, but god, did Yuuri need this. His hips flexed as he tried to coax Victor’s hand in deeper, relishing in the way his pussy just sucked him in.

“You’re doing so well for me, baby…” Victor praised, causing Yuuri to shiver again as he worked him open. “Beautiful… keep still for me?” Yuuri tried his best to keep himself from moving too much as Victor opened him up. The pad of Victor’s continued to leisurely tease Yuuri’s clit, feeling it throb as Yuuri whimpered. Yuuri had never felt anything like this. The burn was intoxicating as Victor twisted his wrist, knuckles brushing over his sweet spot.

“Fuckkkkk…” Yuuri whimpered as Victor’s knuckles grazed his most sensitive spot, already battered and bruised from their love making. Victor settled within him, cunt wrapped tightly around his wrist, twitching and clamping sporadically as he tried to get used to the girth. “Fuck, that’s-- ahh… p-perfect…” 

“Gorgeous…” Victor’s sigh came out less than steady. He didn’t even know where to look, stuck between marvelling at the way Yuuri’s pussy, plump and fat, held him in, and watching Yuuri’s every reaction. Yuuri looked so… salacious, lustful as he laid on the bed, quivering legs spread wide, one arm tossed over his face. His chest rose and fell with every steady breath, and Victor stayed as he was, hand held right in Yuuri’s cunt to allow the omega to adjust. 

Yuuri felt  _ so full.  _ This was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His hand trickled down his chest and stomach, palm splaying out over where he could feel Victor settled inside of him. He rubbed in gentle motions, breath hitching every time he pressed down too hard or Victor’s knuckles scraped that bundle of sensitive nerves. His thighs trembled, body far too tender with the added stimulation. His nipples leaked, milk oozing from his swollen chest and as soon as Victor caught sight of it, he leaned up, licking up the sweet ambrosia. 

“A-haa!” Yuuri choked on a breath, pussy contracting as his hips jerked as Victor’s sudden movement set his nerves alight. “Hnngg-- V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s moans were raspy and weak as Victor’s tongue lapped his nipple, lips wrapping around the little bud to suck, coaxing another squirt of milk from Yuuri’s sore nipple. 

“Mghhh… so sweet… baby…” Victor whispered against his chest as he kissed Yuuri’s nipple. 

“V-Vitya… please.. M-move…” Yuuri begged as his hips lurched. Victor sat back up on his knees. 

“So pretty…” Victor’s fist began to rock, his pace unhurried as he gauged Yuuri’s reaction. Each gentle movement of his fist punched a breathy  _ “ungh!”  _ from Yuuri’s lungs as he twisted his wrist. “You’re doing so well, darling…” 

“A-ahh… oh… nnghh…” Yuuri’s heat hazed mind was clouded with lust as he indulged in the feeling of being completely full. His hand continued to absentmindedly rub at his tummy, feeling the way Victor’s hand rocked within him beneath his firm muscle. It felt just like Victor’s knot, only… a little less intimate. It didn’t quite compare to the close feeling fulfilling him when he rolled his hips on Victor’s knot, his breath brushing Victor’s neck as he sat in his lap, strong arms holding him firmly against Victor’s toned body. But it  _ god,  _ did Yuuri enjoy this almost just as much. 

Yuuri had been on the edge of another orgasm since Victor slipped a fourth finger in. Victor’s movements began to pick up in pace, minute shifts of his knuckles became mellow strokes, gentle rocks of his wrist became tender tugs at Yuuri’s puffy lips. God, any more and Yuuri was definitely going to come. “Ahh--” His breath caught in his throat as Victor’s hand pulled out a little before pushing back in. His pussy pulse around Victor’s wrist, tightening around him as Yuuri frantically tried to hold him in place. “D-Daddy…” Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor repeated his languid motions. 

“Relax, baby…” Encouraged Victor. “Just relax, let yourself go.” And let himself go, Yuuri did. 

“Nghh--! Ah! Oh, oh, V-Vitya!” Yuuri choked on a moan as Victor coaxed another orgasm out of him. His legs thrashed, hips jolting off the mattress to bare his full cunt to Victor. Yuuri’s fingers twisted in the sheets as moans tumbled from his lips, exhilarating yet breathless as he came, back arched and head thrown back. His mouth was agape with a silent scream as he squirted around Victor’s wrist, pussy so tight around Victor’s wrist that Victor couldn’t inch. Yuuri’s orgasm had hit him like a freight train, knocking the wind out of his lungs as pure ecstasy washed over him

If Victor wasn’t so worn down, the sight would have him hard again as Yuuri quivered, chest heaving with every wobbly breath. Yuuri looked absolutely divine as he came down from his high, body going lax against the mattress as his grip on the silk sheets loosened. He gasped for air, breaths rapid and wobbly as he tried to calm himself down. Victor tried to pull out, but Yuuri whimpered, cunt clenching as hard as possible to keep him in place. 

“W-wait…” Yuuri whined. “P-please…” Victor let out a soft huff, smiling as he leaned to kiss Yuuri’s knee. 

“Let me get comfortable first, okay?” Yuuri pouted, grumbling again as his cunt loosened, allowing Victor to slip out. He felt so  _ empty  _ as his cunt gaped, fluttering around nothing as semen dribbled out in a steady stream. Victor sat up properly, admiring the sight of Yuuri’s ruined, sodden cunt, glistening with slick and semen. It was plump and swollen with arousal and abuse, but  _ god,  _ what a sight it was. He could hear the slight  _ pap  _ of Yuuri’s cunt as it winked, and part of him wanted to dive in and run his tongue through the mess. Instead, he resisted, settling for a soft, chaste kiss to the puffy lips. Yuuri keened as Victor murmured praise into his cunt before sitting up again. 

Yuuri’s body felt heavier than lead. He barely registered Victor coming up to the top of the bed. Victor sat up against the headboard and guided Yuuri into his lap. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, picking up a bottle of water and feeding the straw between Yuuri’s lips. 

“Empty.” Yuuri huffed irritably. Victor put the bottle own and Yuuri instantly grabbed Victor’s hand, guiding it back to his cunt. 

“Y-Yuuri?” 

“You promised.” Scowled Yuuri.

“Well, I didn't actually promise but--”

“Are you talking back to me?” Yuuri demanded weakly-- ahh, yes, his mob wife was slowly coming back to him. 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Victor chuckled as he worked Yuuri’s cunt open again, three fingers sliding in easily. Yuuri mewled, babbling as he pleaded for  _ more.  _ Amused, Victor pressed kisses to his neck as he worked his whole hand back into Yuuri’s velvety warmth. “How do you feel now?” 

“Better.” Yuuri contently smiled, baring his neck for Victor to kiss. “Feels… feels like your knot…” He murmured, snuggling up to Victor’s chest 

“Oh? Tell me more.” Teased Victor as his other arm held Yuuri closely against his body, the skin on skin contact pullin a delicate pur from the omega. 

“It fills me up… just like your knot… but… bigger…” Yuuri tiredly began to babble. “I-- mmh… I like how it feels. But it’s not as nice as your knot…” Victor huckled lowly at that, a proud smile crossing his face as he carefully rocked his hand, teasing more purs from Yuuri’s chest. 

“Naturally.” He cooed, peppering Yuuri’s hot skin in more kisses. 

“I’m tired…” 

“Take a nap.” Victor said. “I’ll be here when you wake up. Then I can take care of you.” Yuuri acquiesced, eyes glazed over with fatigue as they flickered shut. 

———————————————————————

True to his word, Victor was still there when Yuuri woke up only half an hour later.

“Can we schedule that for next week instead?” Yuuri could hear Victor on the phone, talking to someone-- likely a business partner. “Yes, that’s fine.” Yuuri almost squealed in surprise at the sudden movement of Victor’s hand in his cunt, hips jolting as he held back a cry of surprise. 

“I think so, I’ll have to check the calendar and get back to you on that.” Victor definitely knew he was awake, if the way his teasing touches suddenly picked up ws any indication. Yuuri keened, head lolling back against Victor’s shoulder as he reveled in the gentle flick of Victor’s wrist. 

“Yeah, we’re still coming. I think Yuuri has a dress coming in from a designer, it should be here soon. Why did they want us there in the first place? We make dog clothes.” Victor asked curiously as Yuuri’s hips gyrated against his hand. “Yeah, yeah, I guess if it’s good for us then whatever. I suppose it’s a good time to advertise the new line… yeah, no, of course. We have transport.” Yuuri’s head turned to cuddle into Victor’s neck, nosing at the junction between Victor’s neck and shoulder as he tried to hold back ragged breaths. Normally, he wouldn’t bother holding back. But Victor was talking to someone on official business, not underground. When the business was official, they had a facade to maintain. 

“Alright, perfect. Got it. Yeah. See you next week.” Victor cut the call and immediately turned his attention to his omega. “You didn’t sleep for long.” Victor observed. “Fully awake?”

“I think so.” Murmured Yuuri. “I’m hungry.” He pouted. Victor kissed the pout off Yuuri’s face, partly to distract him as he freed his hand from Yuuri’s cunt. “Mmgh!” Yuuri gasped against his lips as that empty feeling returned. “Ahh… so empty too… but… thank you.” Yuuri sweetly smiled as Victor’s hand petted his pulsing cunt. 

“Come on, let’s get you showered and fed.” 

***

They sat in the tub quietly, Yuuri’s back pressed to his alpha’s chest as Victor peppered his shoulders in kisses. The water sloshed in the tub, the faint smell of lavender and menthol permeating the air around them, mixing with their natural scents. Victor’s hands dipped under the water to gently massage Yuuri’s tense muscles, hoping to relieve some of the stinging ache. 

“Feel okay?” Silently, Yuuri nodded. “We’ll soak a bit longer and then I’ll phone down to the kitchen to get you something to eat.” Yuuri nodded again. The swelling of Yuuri’s chest had gone down a little, the flesh no longer taut with tension, and much less sore than they were before. Victor groped his chest, squeezing his breast as Yuuri pushed his chest into Victor’s palm, preening contently at the comforting feeling. “Still sore?” Yuuri shook his head. 

“No… feels nice.” He sighed. “Hopefully they’ll fit into my dresses again.” Yuuri pouted, much to Victor’s amusement. 

“I’m sure they will.” Victor chuckled. “But, you did look lovely in the dress you wore to Chris’s banquet.” 

“Hmm. I thought it was a bit plain for my style.” Yuuri said. “I guess I could wear it again just for you.” He flirted with a coy smile. 

“Mmh… you know I’d love that…” Victor mumbled as he kissed the bond mark on the back of Yuuri’s neck. “You look gorgeous in anything you wear.”

“I know.” Yuuri grinned coquettishly. “You tell me a lot.”

“Shall I tell you again?” 

“Yes.” Victor smiled. 

“You look gorgeous in anything you wear.” Yuuri’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

“Mmh.” He huffed, an amused smile on his face. “You don’t look half bad either.” Teased Yuuri, to which Victor groaned, pouting as he buried his face in Yuuri’s neck. Victor leaned back against the back of the tub, the water sloshing as he pulled Yuuri to lie back with him. 

“So… apparently you wanted kids?” Teased Victor, to which Yuuri grimaced, cringing at the very thought. 

“Never listen to what I say in heat.” Snarled Yuuri through gritted teeth. “I  _ never  _ want kids.” Yuuri petulantly huffed.  _ “I  _ want to be pampered, not have to pamper someone else.” He said with a scowl as Victor chuckled into his neck. “I can have and do and wear whatever I want, why would I give that up to raise a brat?” 

“Well, I guess the brattiness would come from somewhere… and I don’t think that’s me.” Laughed Victor. 

“Hmfph. You’re right and you know it. Don’t ever listen to what I say in heat.” Reiterated Yuuri, much to Victor’s delight. 

“So I guess next time I’ll just ignore your pleas of  _ ‘breed me, Daddy,’  _ and  _ ‘your knot, please, I need it,’  _ then?” Victor teased, much to Yuuri’s annoyance. Yuuri hissed, shooting him an angry, yet adorable glare. 

“One more word out of place from you and I’ll kick you out of the bedroom.” Threatened Yuuri as Victor instantly shut up-- he wasn’t kidding either, when Yuuri made a threat like that, he  _ meant  _ it. 

“Alright, alright,” Victor chuckled, peppering his cheek and neck in kisses. “No more teasing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Yuuri's Dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7gpRmxp61z/?igshid=13ep4wc5otmf1)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you guys enjoyed the niche kink??? I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea but I also know I'm feeding a lot of horny people in the fandom too 😂😂😂
> 
> As I said before this series took quite a long hiatus and it was unintentional, but I couldn't get over my lack of self confidence in it (I'm still not over it), and I didn't want this part to flop like a few of my earlier parts, and it can be so hard to keep going w this when I'm scared that people won't enjoy what I write. After all, you can't disappoint people with what you write if you don't write, right? But the last two parts of this series have done so well and I'm so happy because I loved the outcome of them. And I love the outcome of this part too, I just hope you guys do as well 🥺🥺🥺 The response on the last two parts really encouraged me to keep going with this and keep writing - I still have prompts for this universe to do which I think you'll really enjoy too.  
> I'm slowly gaining confidence in this series, back to the same level of confidence I had when I first started it, so, if you enjoyed this part, please leave me a comment and let me know!  
> Even just leaving me a heart would make my day 🥺🥺💖💖 or even if you didn’t enjoy the niche kink let me know and suggest kinks you’d like to see!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
